<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>50 Sentences: Dakavendish Edition by misslenabrooke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787157">50 Sentences: Dakavendish Edition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslenabrooke/pseuds/misslenabrooke'>misslenabrooke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 Sentences [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Milo Murphy's Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>50 Sentences, M/M, i gave them a kid cause why not, this one goes out to the gay mml server</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:55:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslenabrooke/pseuds/misslenabrooke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>50 sentences, each based on one or two words, about Dakota &amp; Cavendish's relationship at various points.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 Sentences [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>50 Sentences: Dakavendish Edition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1) <em>First Sight</em></p><p>Truthfully, Dakota went into the other's training car because he looked cute.</p><p>2) <em>Eyes</em></p><p>Vinnie's mismatched eyes were usually somewhat obscured by his glasses, but Cavendish thought that everything he saw in them was beautiful.</p><p>3) <em>Past</em></p><p>Maybe being stuck in such a disastrous era wouldn't be so bad since they were together...</p><p>4) <em>For You</em></p><p>"Nothing's too hard to do if it's for you, Cavendish."</p><p>5) <em>Joke</em></p><p>Cavendish rolled his eyes at the terrible pun Dakota made, managing to fall in love with him even more.</p><p>6) <em>Jobs</em></p><p>Saving pistachios from extinction and cleaning up alien garbage would be torture if they were doing it with anyone else.</p><p>7) <em>Island</em></p><p>It took all of Cavendish's energy not to cry when the truth about the island of Dakotas came out, because it was a physical representation of how much Dakota cared.</p><p>8) <em>Apartment</em></p><p>They both decided that if they were going to find a new place to live in this century, they had to and wanted to live together.</p><p>9) <em>Christmas</em></p><p>The holiday had become a very special day for the two; so much so, in fact, that it was the day Dakota proposed.</p><p>10) <em>Accident</em></p><p>They met and fell in love purely on accident, a couple of accidents they constantly thanked the universe for.</p><p>11) <em>Hands</em></p><p>Cavendish's hands were always warm, Dakota's were always cold.</p><p>12) <em>Weekends</em></p><p>Dakota's idea of a perfect weekend consisted mostly of snuggling up to Cavendish.</p><p>13) <em>Sunshine</em></p><p>To Cavendish, Dakota was like sunshine; he'd be lost and cold without his brightness.</p><p>14) <em>Moonlight</em></p><p>To Dakota, Cavendish was like moonlight; alluring, mysterious, and always there during the darkest times.</p><p>15) <em>Kiss</em></p><p>There was a sort of magic each time they kissed, like their love had its own power.</p><p>16) <em>Reunion</em></p><p>Dakota &amp; Cavendish both wished they had more time to hug, after all the time they spent apart.</p><p>17) <em>Guarded</em></p><p>Cavendish spent his whole life building walls around himself, only for them to crumble around Dakota.</p><p>18) <em>Zoo</em></p><p>Dakota's happiness as he talked about the animals never failed to make Cavendish smile as well.</p><p>19) <em>First Name</em></p><p>How Cavendish made the name Vinnie sound so beautiful, Dakota never knew.</p><p>20) <em>Daughter</em></p><p>They eventually adopted a little girl named Elizabeth, who pretty much chose them as her new family.</p><p>21) <em>Milo</em></p><p>The boy had asked the two if they were dating, a question that caused Dakota to spit out his sandwich, long before the relationship started.</p><p>22) <em>Stubborn</em></p><p>"I am <em>not </em>in love with Dakota," Balthazar lied to himself.</p><p>23) <em>Proud</em></p><p>The two smiled at each other as they watched Elizabeth play the piano.</p><p>24) <em>Dr. Zone</em></p><p>They decided to watch the show they were the inspiration for, and it led to many late night marathons.</p><p>25) <em>Blankets</em></p><p>Cavendish always hogged the blankets, but Dakota would rather let himself freeze than try to fight with him over it.</p><p>26) <em>Lazy</em></p><p>When Cavendish let himself relax, it would inevitably be a day where neither of them get anything done.</p><p>27) <em>Smirk</em></p><p>When Dakota gave that stupid grin, usually after making a terrible joke, Cavendish wanted to kiss it off his face.</p><p>
  <em>28) Date</em>
</p><p>Date nights always managed to be even better than the last one.</p><p>29) <em>Falling</em></p><p>With each smile, laugh, and scoff, Dakota fell in love with Cavendish all over again.</p><p>30) <em>Heroic</em></p><p>As difficult as he could be at times, Cavendish truly saw Dakota as noble.</p><p>31) <em>Timeline</em></p><p>As much as their timeline changed, their love never did.</p><p>32) <em>Mission</em></p><p>Dakota admired how Cavendish committed to his goals.</p><p>33) <em>Shy</em></p><p>Cavendish was never nervous around Dakota, but that was before he tried admitting his true feelings.</p><p>34) <em>Voice</em></p><p>Dakota found the other's accent adorable.</p><p>35) <em>Hug</em></p><p>Every time they hugged, Vinnie's head rested on Cavendish's chest.</p><p>36) <em>Strength</em></p><p>Dakota loved how his boyfriend could carry him effortlessly.</p><p>37) <em>Confession</em></p><p>"I love you," It was muttered at random.</p><p>38) <em>Lonely</em></p><p>Cavendish found that he really missed Dakota when he went rogue, not knowing how torn up the other was without him.</p><p>39)<em> Family</em></p><p>After they adopted Elizabeth, they both forgot what it was like to feel alone.</p><p>40) <em>Sorry</em></p><p>No amount of apologizing would show just how remorseful Cavendish was for leaving Dakota.</p><p>41) <em>Together</em></p><p>Together, they were stronger.</p><p>42) <em>Heartbreak</em></p><p>Cavendish had been hurt before, and Dakota was determined to make him forget all about it.</p><p>43) <em>Glances</em></p><p>There was a beauty in how they looked at each other; like the other put the stars in the sky.</p><p>44) <em>Opposites</em></p><p>Cavendish was very different from Dakota, and it only made him love the man more.</p><p>45) <em>Forever</em></p><p>Forever wasn't long enough for them to spend together.</p><p>46) <em>Laugh</em></p><p>When Dakota, very rarely, managed to make Cavendish laugh, his heart fluttered at the beautiful sound.</p><p>47) <em>Romance</em></p><p>Neither of them had much experience with relationships, so they conquered the new things together.</p><p>48) <em>Yes</em></p><p>It was the only word Cavendish found himself able to say when Dakota asked him to marry him.</p><p>49) <em>Cavendish</em></p><p>Dakota found him one of the most interesting people he'd ever met.</p><p>50) <em>Dakota</em></p><p>He made Cavendish's life an adventure, one he didn't mind going on over and over.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>